Overabundance of largely unorganized and unfiltered information is the greatest information problem facing the faculty, staff, and students of the University of Cincinnati Medical Center. Our goal is to provide individuals with information that is organized, filtered, context-appropriate, and presented in personalized formats. Our challenge is to transform the overload of unorganized information into organized knowledge for each individual. We propose to do this by developing integrated information management systems and tools that enable people to become more productive. We will develop these systems and tools on an architecture consisting of an integrated database with personal profiles, middleware, and Web portals. Using this technical architecture, applying semantic standards, and integrating existing digital information resources, we will enable individuals to filter and organize information that is pushed to them, that they pull from multiple sources, that they choose to be alerted to, and that they select to share with others. We call this combination of information concepts, technical architecture, standards, and resources smart digital services. Our faculty, staff, and students will be able perform "smarter" by managing their information selectively according to need and by avoiding overload of irrelevant material. Our information management needs are greatest in the following three areas: 1. clinical skills instruction of health professional students and residents; 2. genomic research and education; and 3. research administration. Based on these needs, the specific aims of our proposal are to develop: 1. A digital portfolio credentialing tool, the core of which is a multimedia record that documents and guides the education of students and residents with regard to the knowledge, attitude, and clinical skills required for awarding their degrees with documentation of competencies required for clinical practice in their chosen specialty. 2. A set of bioinformatics tools that give researchers and students the ability to filter information and acquire the necessary skills to use the sophisticated software and databases that are essential to genomic research. 3. An integrated digital system for research administration that leverages the investigator's and administrator's time throughout the research lifecycle: pre-award, post-award, and compliance.